1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for use in conjunction with a hypodermic syringe for controlling the amount of medication withdrawn and administered by the syringe. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved device for limiting the amount of dosage to be administered by the syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known devices for use in conjunction with a syringe whereby the amount of medication withdrawn by a syringe and administered thereby may be controlled. Such control is of particular importance in preventing an overdose of medication when the syringe injection is intended to be administered by a patient. In this way, medication overdosing by the patient and possible serious consequences resulting therefrom can be avoided.
Several examples of prior art devices for controlling the amount of dosage withdrawn and/or administered by a syringe are disclosed by the Nensel U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,480; Hein U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,673; Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,055; Maki U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,159; and Kontos U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,846.